Attempted Assassination of Sezen Ulas
The Attempted Assassination of Sezen Ulas was an attempt to murder Sezen Ulas by the Turkish Mafia with help from the Babylon Coalition, which was foiled by Ava Clancy, Natalie Maglio, Harper Michaels, and Olivia Martin Background Following the attempted assassination of Zeynep Adin, Kai Acar, wanting to kill those who were responsible for the attempt on his wife's life, contacted the Babylon Coalition for assistance. Happy to oblige, the Babylon Coalition sent hitmen to kill Sezen, one of the attackers. The Assassination Attempt Natalie Maglio was taking a walk with Harper Michaels, and Olivia Martin, talking about the differences they noticed between Turkey and the United States of America, when Natalie noticed Sezen Ulas walking on a sidewalk directly across from where they were. At first, everything seemed normal, until Natalie noticed a a strange man tailing Sezen while another man and a woman entered an apartment building on Sezen's side of the street. As Natalie and her friends crossed the street to Sezen's side, she noticed a woman and a man on the fourth floor window of the apartment overlooking the sidewalk Sezen was walking on. Once Harper, Olivia, and Natalie noticed guns hidden on the clothes of the man tailing her, as well as the young woman assembling a sniper rifle, all three women were immediately alarmed, with Natalie in particular reaching into her pocket to pull out her cellphone to call the police. While she was dialing the number for Turkish emergency services, she noticed the man who was tailing Sezen pulling out a suppressed handgun. She shouted a warning to Sezen before ramming the man to throw his aim off. However, the man fired just as Natalie rammed into him, causing him to miss the back of Sezen's head (where he was originally aiming) and shoot Sezen in the back instead. A fistfight ensued, in which Natalie found herself at a disadvantage; the assassin was larger and taller and better trained in a fight, and while Natalie was trained in hand-to-hand combat, she wasn't nearly as good as the assassin she was facing. At the same time, Harper and Olivia rushed into the apartment and took an elevator to the fourth floor where the woman and man were. Harper saw that the female shooter was attempting to shoot at Sezen with the rifle and immediately jumped her while Olivia went for the male companion, disabling him following a hand-to-hand brawl. Harper was able to disarm the female shooter and knock her unconscious. Back on the street, Natalie managed to overpower her assailant and disable him following a rather long exchange of blows. Following this, she went to tend to Sezen. The injuries were serious, and required immediate medical attention. Distressed by the sight of the injuries and feeling compassion for a person she barely even knew, Natalie took Sezen to her hotel (at Sezen's behest), where a resident doctor was able to tend to her injuries. Aftermath In the wake of the failed assassination attempt, Kai Acar realized that there was another party at play in the war against him, though he couldn't figure out why a group of American tourists would get involved. In the meantime, Sezen was exposed to the life of a Christian and got to hear the Gospel of Jesus Christ for the first time, an experience that changed Sezen forever. The gunman who attacked Sezen was later identified as Onan Vural, the son of Kai Acar. The young woman who tried to snipe Sezen from an apartment window was later identified as Daniella Hedlund, a Swedish national who happened to be a member of the Babylon Coalition. Her male partner was identified as a British man named Nathan Thornton, also a member of the Babylon Coalition. Category:Incidents